


Moving In: The Wonders of Waist Towels

by makichansenpai



Series: BokuAkaKuro Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Multi, bokuro shenanigans, humor?, moving in, nose bleeds, waist towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi moves in with Bokuto and Kuroo.</p>
<p>Bokuto and Kuroo get nosebleeds. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In: The Wonders of Waist Towels

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAkaKuro week day 3!!! 
> 
> Prompt: Domestic
> 
> I tried. *shrugs*

Akaashi Keiji had just graduated from high school and is now moving in with Bokuto and Kuroo.  It has been difficult to keep a relationship with the two due to them being a year older and in college while Akaashi had to stay back to finish his last year in high school. 

 

Akaashi had arrived at the apartment complex and Kuroo and Bokuto were waiting for him outside.  The two greeted Akaashi with hugs and kisses. 

 

"Akaashi!! What took you so long?" Bokuto asked clinging onto Akaashi for dear life.

 

"Bro, chill. The important thing is that he's here, and he didn't run off with some millionaire dude." Kuroo said while signaling the moving truck to back in some more.

 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. "Bo thought that you ran off with someone because you deserve better."

 

Akaashi stared at Bokuto, waiting for an answer. "Well, you were 20 minutes late! 20 MINUTES AKAASHI!! That's like a sign that says that you ran off with someone."

 

Kuroo snickered at Bokuto's reasoning, and Akaashi sighed, "I was late because the driver of the moving truck got lost, so I had to pull over and give him directions.  He was supposed to arrive before I did, but we ended up arriving at the same time." Akaashi explained as he tried to pry Bokuto's arms off him. "Now let go, and help me carry these boxes in."

 

Bokuto lets go and puts a hand on Akaashi's shoulders. "Don't worry Akaashi. You just rest your beautiful self. I'll handle your boxes." Bokuto says while flexing his other arm. 

 

Akaashi had to admit that he would love to see those muscles work.  He was pulled out of the thought of admiring Bokuto's muscles when Kuroo cut in, "Ohoho? Is that a challenge I hear bro?  You can't possibly lift more boxes than me." Kuroo says, smirking.

 

"Ohohoho. On the contrary, my wonderful bro, I can lift more than you."

 

"It's on bro. Winner gets a make-out session with Akaashi!" Kuroo exclaims.

 

Akaashi sighs, "and somehow, I _magically_ got pulled into this."

 

Kuroo winds an arm around Akaashi's waist, "C'mon babe. I know you're been dying to kiss these lips of mine."

 

Akaashi just hummed, and stared at something.  Kuroo followed his gaze, and saw that he was staring at Bokuto.  Bokuto was carrying 3 boxes of Akaashi's stuff, and Akaashi was definitely enjoying the way his muscles were flexing.

 

"So that's how it's going to be." Kuroo mumbles, and moves to help with the boxes. 

 

As Bokuto came out to carry another stack, he saw that Kuroo was trying to carry a stack of 4 boxes.  Kuroo met Bokuto's eyes and smirked, "Hey Bo! Bet you can't carry 4 boxes!"

 

Bokuto's eyes twinkled, "Oh yeah? I can easily carry them!" Bokuto yelled out and ran to stack up 4 boxes.

 

Akaashi was on the sidelines watching everything. _It hasn't even been 15 minutes and they already made this into a competition._  Akaashi glared at his two boyfriends, who were obviously trying to impress him. They just kept bickering about who could carry the most boxes at once.  Akaashi sighed internally. _Maybe I should've ran off with a millionaire guy. Can't be that hard, right?_ Akaashi was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a yell, followed by a crash.  He looked up to see his boyfriends tangled up under a pile of boxes.

 

Akaashi rubs his temples in slight annoyance.  He just wants to go inside and unpack already.  Akaashi decides to take matters into his own hands.  He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and stacks 3 boxes. He then carries the boxes to the unit they're staying in.  Akaashi will forever be grateful that they live on the first floor of the complex.  It makes moving easier, and if they buy a lot of groceries, it won't be much of a hassle.  Akaashi sets the boxes down, and turns to see his boyfriends gaping at him.  He raises an eyebrow, waiting for someone to say something.  When no one says anything, he shrugs and goes back to the pile of boxes to continue his move. 

 

Akaashi stacked another 3 boxes, and just when he lifted the stack, he heard Bokuto say, "Bro… I'm so happy he didn't run off with some millionaire guy."  Akaashi drops the boxes and spins to stare at his boyfriends.

 

Kuroo nods in agreement with Bokuto, "How did we get so lucky? No… how did we not know that Akaashi, our _boyfriend_ , was fit as hell.  Did you see his arms when he lifted those boxes?"

 

Bokuto nods rapidly, "Of course I saw, bro. And I know. It's crazy how we didn't know that he has muscles.  Like… where did he get them?"

 

Akaashi puts his hands on his hips and raises an eyebrow, "Really you guys? Help me before I kick you two out of your  own home."

 

Bokuto squawks, and Kuroo rushes over to Akaashi to kiss him.  The kiss was warm and Akaashi hummed at the gesture. "You don't actually want to kick me out, do you?"

 

Akaashi was going to say something, but was interrupted by Bokuto, "Hey! That's not fair! I want a kiss too!!" Bokuto says while pouting.

 

Akaashi chuckles and pulls Bokuto in for a kiss. "Happy?"

 

Bokuto giggles, "yes. Very."

 

"Good. Now both of you help me with the boxes so we can relax." Akaashi says and the two salute him.

 

Five minutes later, Akaashi regrets kissing both of them.  So far, he's carried 12 boxes into the apartment himself, and Bokuto and Kuroo are still trying to get their first 3 boxes in.  Akaashi sighs and decides to ignore them for now.  It was a hot day, and he practically did all the work.  He decided to go inside and take a shower.

 

Akaashi took his time showering, taking about 20 minutes to indulge himself with the quietness.  When he was done, he realized that he forgot to grab some clothes.  He had no choice, but to go out in a waist towel with his hair still wet.  When he walked out of the bathroom, he found his boyfriends on the couch gawking at him.  Akaashi was kind of confused as to why Bokuto and Kuroo were so speechless, but now that he thinks of it, Akaashi has always been fully clothed around them.  Not once did he take off his shirt due to the heat, or when he was disgustingly sweaty.  He concentrates on their gaze, and notices that they are looking at his abdomen. He looks down to see what they're looking at, and just then, Akaashi's towel falls. He thinks nothing of it, but Kuroo wolf whistles and Bokuto hoots!

 

Akaashi looks at them again. Both of their faces are red and they both have nosebleeds.  He definitely finds this very amusing.  "Soooo…. Since you guys saw me naked, and I still am. Why don't the two of you make dinner for the next two weeks." Akaashi says with a smirk.

 

Kuroo wipes the blood off his face, "What's in it for us, babe?" Kuroo asks and Bokuto wipes his face and nods along.

 

"Well, the more you two cook, then maybe there will be more towel accidents." Akaashi says with a shrug. He walked into his room to put on some clothes.  When he closes the door, he heard Bokuto hoot and the both of them saying "Broooooo."  Akaashi could tell that his new home would be very interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!! Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Waist towels are awesome!!
> 
> Tumblr: @maki-chan-senpai


End file.
